Unconnected World
by B. Jinxed
Summary: Something is not right with the world, or with his own mind. And it is up to the voices to pull him from the abyss, to determine his fate. [AU/Experiment Piece]
1. First Darkness

**This is something I haven't done before, so it's an experiment. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Murmurs surrounded me. They were loud, almost too loud. It was hard to take.

_Shut up. Please. _

More murmurs panned around to my left and right. If only they would have just stopped. And then they did. It was quiet for so long. It was a beautiful silence.

_Thank-you._

I tried to breathe a sigh of relief only to discover there was no need. The darkness seemed to understand and did it for me. Peace at last.

A woman's voice broke the peaceful silence of the black that surrounded me. "Have both of you lost your minds?"

"Of course not. Why would you say that?" A defensive male's voice followed. I could hear him scoff, though I knew he wasn't as close as she was; his voice sounded further away.

"Take a look at who you've brought back with you. Here of all places!" Her voice was shrill, if I had bones I could feel it would have grated on them. Annoyingly at that. I didn't care though. I tried to pull against the darkness towards the speakers. Pull away from the blackness that had infected my mind.

_Where am I? Why is she so terrified? Is it me?_

"What of it?" A third voice brought me away from my thoughts. He was closer. I tried to reach out to him. Feel him. Only I felt nothing. "We couldn't just leave him there." He sounded sad, almost. More so mad than anything. I didn't care. He was my saviour, I owed him everything; I could give him nothing but my blackness.

Thank-you, saviour. For bringing me back. Wherever back may be. Am I back?

Not that I cared at all. Her voice floated to me again, closer. Almost as close as my saviour. "Do you two have a death wish?" I cringed in my mind, seemingly unable to feel my body. If I even had a body. Death. What a word. I attempted to remove myself from my black tomb, it pulled harder. I couldn't stop it.

* * *

There was shouting. Lots of shouting and heated words. Somewhere off in the depths of the manor I heard Mother in an argument with somebody. I did not want to know who. I did not care to know who. I hoped she would be okay.

_I love you, Mum._

I ran. I don't know why; I don't even care why or how I knew. I just felt right. I felt a nudge at first, as if something was attempting to push me along. I gave in to the feeling and ran as fast as I could. Thankfully the sensation of being pushed continued even well away from the manor. After only a short while I grew weak and exhausted. The force continued to push me, and I fought the urge to look back. I knew, somehow, they would be there. They would kill me.

My curiosity got the better or me. I looked back, there were no faces.

A shout. A flash of green. And then nothing.

* * *

I screamed. I tried anyways. The voices continued as if nothing had happened. I assumed they could not hear me. I could hear me though. I was in pain, or as close to pain as I could get in the blackness.

"What exactly am I supposed to do for him?" Her voice was quieter now. She sounded sad, her voice was almost watery. I wanted to tell her it would be okay.

_Can a voice be watery? _

"Fix him up like you do for us!" Replied the scoffing man, in the most as-a-matter-of-fact way I had ever heard. I think. He was further away, I was happy for that. I didn't like his voice.

The closer man spoke next. "It isn't that simple."

_Why not? Fix me up and send me on my way, please. I don't like it where I am. Let me out of here. Fix me. _

I pleaded, but still they did not hear me. "Thank-you! God. This obviously isn't some simply broken bone or a bruise. He needs to see a healer!" Finally. I needed to see a healer. I wanted to call out again but I decided not to. It wouldn't be any use. Instead I listened. I had to be careful not to let the darkness take me again. I needed to know what was wrong with me.

"You know that isn't possible. Most of them are on his side. The other ones are dead." The closer man, my saviour, spoke. He sounded exhausted. "You also know why it is we got you trained when we could."

_What happened to the poor healers? _

The lady spoke again. "Besides, I never even said that I would help him." She sounded further away, and I listened to her shuffle away. I wanted to reach out and make her stay. Her voice was nice, it helped with the darkness.

My saviour spoke again; I tried focusing on him as the darkness again began to pull me away. It worked, but I did not know for how long.

"Oh come off it!" The scoffing man shouted at the female. He was closer this time. I didn't like it. He began to pace, I wanted him to trip and fall.

"He's right. You couldn't be that cruel even if you wanted to be." The closer man spoke as he shifted beside me. I couldn't feel him. I heard it. He seemed uncomfortable, it made me sad. "You took the oath when Healer Samin trained you. You know you can't deny him treatment." I smelled blood, I think, but it could have been a trick of the black.

_Is that my blood? Or his?_

No matter. The woman's voice rang out again. She was closer. "I know." The woman sounded defeated. It made me sad for her. For myself as well. Soon enough the blackness began to creep up on me. I was no longer fighting it. But the scent of something sweet tugged me back from the growing darkness. It was her! She smelled like apples. Apples were better than blood and I tried to focus.

"I don't know enough to help him out of..." She paused and sighed again. "Whatever this is. But I may be able to make him comfortable until something happens." I tried to smile, but my face was lost. Somewhere in the blackness, it was, with the rest of me. Whoever I was, that is.

_I feel death. _

I tried to scream. I only sobbed.

The woman spoke again. "I suppose it is all up to him now." The scent of apples lingered in the dark a moment. I tried to grab onto it. I needed it to stay. But then it was gone.


	2. More Questions

The silence and comfort of the darkness enveloped me. I knew that I shouldn't have let it in. I couldn't help it. To push against it, the unrelenting and ever pulling force exhausted me to no end.

I knew to save my energy, to save it for when they all talked. I needed to know what they knew. I had questions that needed answering, questions I wished I could ask them myself. But I had yet to find my body in the abyss.

The familiar scent of apples wafted to what I suspected was my nose. The nose I could not place on my ever missing body. I expected her to speak, but she did not. That told me she was alone. I never had her alone with me before. I took in the silence happily.

I let the darkness take me again. I could have been gone for a few seconds, or a few years. I didn't know. Time meant nothing anymore. Only two things meant anything to me; the darkness, and their voices.

A voice I had yet to hear broke apart the black around me and I held tight to it. It was a woman's voice.

"How is he doing?" She sounded kind, but it was a strained sort of kindness. As if asking the question was a simple formality, for the sake of my healer and not me.

I knew she didn't want to know the answer. I did though and I did not care for her forced hospitality. That was why I liked my apple woman. She never forced anything. To my knowledge.

_What is wrong with me? Please, healer, tell me._

I tried to force the questions out of my non-existent mouth. Nothing.

I simply waited, gripping tighter to the other woman until the time came when I could hold onto my apple woman, my healer. Her voice came like a wave of sweet songs and I sighed happily at the darkness as it slowly released its grip on me.

"He is holding steady, I think." She sighed. I heard her shuffle away from me, wherever I was, and I assumed towards the other woman. "And as far as I can tell, it's a bloody miracle." She made a noise that was a hybrid of a snort and small sob. Obviously she was unimpressed with her report. I couldn't say I blamed her. I needed to know more. She spoke again.

"Whatever is wrong, I cannot fix it. I haven't found anything of use in those damned books of mine. Nobody I've talked to-" She was interrupted, I didn't care for it. I wanted her to keep speaking.

The other woman screamed. "You've talked to people about this? About him?!" I flinched at the venom in her voice when she referred to me. Was I so bad that I couldn't be talked about?

_What is so bad about me? Am I that terrible a person? _It saddened me that I could not answer my own questions.

I wanted to cry out. To ask her these questions that plagued my mind but my efforts were halted immediately when my healer spoke up again. "No, of course I didn't mention him." I was thankful to hear no venom in her voice. Much to my dismay, though, she continued on a path I did not care for. "I didn't mention his name, at least. They probably would have laughed me off. I was just trying to get answers from someone.. anyone for that matter." She sighed quietly but I heard it.

I was fuming by the time she stopped. Or rather, by the time I thought she had stopped. I didn't want to think of one of the two people who seemed to treat me decently hated me. Whoever I was.

_I'll be giving you all a piece of my mind. Just you wait and see._

She pulled me from my thoughts yet again. "At this point, though, I really don't care who he is. I hate to see anyone like this. And I need help."

The venom lady snorted. Obviously she didn't like the healer's words. "You've got to be tugging on my leg. Bloody hell, woman, are you cracked?" She did not raise her voice this time. I was thankful as my thoughts were still pounding about in the darkness, nearly deafening. The black seemed to enhance it somehow. I was still mad, but the faith in my healer had been restored. If only slightly.

My healer spoke again. "As I was saying, nobody I've talked to had anything to tell me." I heard her slump into a chair or something near my body. Wherever that was.

_How long have I been here? Like this?_

I burned to ask the questions. All of the questions I need answers to. My mind ached at the strain I had put it through. I attempted to hold onto my healer's breathing. It was too faint. But if I had tried harder I might have been able to do it. The darkness sensed my weak hold and pulled a fraction harder. It had decided I had heard enough. My time was up.

I let it take me. I needed strength. I needed to recuperate. _Soon._

Before I knew it, a male's voice broke through the veil of darkness. I recognized it to be my saviour's. I let a sigh of relief wash over my thoughts. I listened happily. As happy as I could manage, anyways.

"You would think that after a week of this there would be some kind of progress." He sounded tired. His voice gave it away.

_Do they realize how tired you are? _I asked him silently. All was evident in the way he voiced himself. I guessed not. When you have the power of sight, of touch and taste, you no longer pay attention to the little things.

_Does he look as bad as he sounds?_

I felt the darkness around me frown. Obviously mimicking what I wanted to do. It only took a few more moments for me to digest what he had said.

_A whole week. Still nothing. _

My favourite voice answered. "It isn't always that simple. You should know that." I assumed my saviour made a gesture of some kind, because his voice did not return. Apples flooded one of my two and only senses. She was close, apparently hovering over me. I tried smiling, still no mouth. The darkness made up for it.

"It's a miracle he is still alive, to be honest." Her voice made me shake non-corporeal smile from my lost mouth. She was distraught. "After what you told me, I guessed he would have been dead by now. Something, or someone, is keeping him steady. I wish I knew what, maybe it could help." Her voice no longer hovered over me, but she was still close.

It had taken me some span of time to put the pieces together. I had figured out what was helping me stay alive.

_It's you. All of you. My healer. My saviour. The snorting man. Venom lady. _

It wasn't very hard for me to figure it out. After all, the only way I could ever come from the darkness was when I smelled her apples, or heard the tired in his voice. It was them.

_Keep talking to me. Please._

"It is almost getting to be too much. I need him to wake up. I don't know how long I can keep this up. Especially with our other friend in there." My saviour grunted in return, but his voiced opinion did not reach me. I focused my efforts on noises. I tried to make them, but gained no reaction. I assumed they didn't make it out of the darkness.

_Try harder!_

I screamed at myself. I needed them to know I was listening. That I could hear them. They needed to know.

A voice finally made it through. I didn't know how long after, but it did. "Do you think we should take him somewhere else? Anywhere far from here?" The voice of the snorting man made the darkness around me vibrate with anger. I never cared for his voice.

_Say no. Say you won't send me away. Please._

I waited. The silence that befell the room frightened me. I kept wishing them to say no, to turn against the snorting man and tell him to leave and never return. To say anything at all. I soon realized I had slipped into the abyss, too far away to hear what was said. Too weak to pull myself back. It had drained me.

So I waited for my chance to return.


End file.
